Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis (AKA Flame or Fire Powers) is the ability to generate, harness, and control fire. This element does not exist within itself, but rather externally of its possessors because it requires other elements in order to sustain itself (such as earth for foundation and air for strength). It is considered a rare ability because it is one of the most aggressive to behold and difficult to control, especially in more emotional wielders. Notable Aspects The opposing force(s) of this ability is/are: *Hydrokinesis *Cryokinesis Sub-powers of this ability include: *Ghost Sense Mainstream Media See here for the main Wiki page about this ability. Within the original Danny Phantom series, a handful of characters are introduced and proven to have this ability. *Although it takes time to develop them, the first character to technically have Pyrokinesis is the main hero, Danny Phantom. As he gains better control of his powers in general, he can be seen using various fire-based powers (such as green fireballs from his hands). *In "Mystery Meat," the Lunch Lady Ghost shows off her abilities whenever angered. Her form becomes engulfed in green flames as she exclaims her views about the Casper High School menu not being changed in over fifty years. These flames calm when she relaxes, suggesting that her powers are tied to her emotions. *When introduced in "Parental Bonding," Princess Dorathea possesses an amulet with tremendous power that allows her to turn into a huge fire-breathing dragon ghost. Without the amulet, she does not have pyrokinetic abilities, and whomever is wearing the amulet will obtain these powers for as long as they have it on their person. While Dora does not technically have pyrokinesis, she is the most frequent user of this amulet, as it belongs solely to her. *Starting in "Fanning the Flames," Ember McLain's fire powers are strengthened when people chant her name, thus giving her a higher level of power overall. When this happens, her extensive ponytail rises up, acting like a giant ignited blue flame, which she can use as a light source, means of teleportation, and formidable weapon against her enemies. If she is entirely powerless, her fiery ponytail is completely dowsed, making her look and feel incredibly weak. *Although first introduced in "Pirate Radio," the child-ghost Youngblood does not reveal his pyrokinetic abilities until "The Fenton Menace." When he does, he shapeshifts one of his hands into a branding iron, which then becomes engulfed in flames. He threatens to use it on Danny and brand him with the "YB" initials of his name, but Danny is saved by Jazz before it is too late. *Seen only in "The Ultimate Enemy," the evil future fusion ghost, Dan Phantom, is shown having this ability throughout his screen time. It is most obvious because his hair is manifested as white-blue fire that is constantly blazing. He has a full range of fire powers including, but not limited to, casting fireballs, becoming fully engulfed in fire (blue is particularly used to portray ghost energy), and conjuring fire at will. Even when he is weakened, he still retains his fiery hair to a certain extent. *In "The Fright Before Christmas," the Ghost Writer shows evidence of have a pyrokinetic core based on the color and characteristics of his powers. Like Vlad Plasmius, his various abilities appear as vibrant shades of pink, and his impulsive, temper-mental nature reflects that type of energy. *In "Frightmare," Nocturn is introduced and shows that he, too, has pyrokinesis when Danny and Sam enter his dream to try to defeat him after he had taken control over all of Amity Park. As his powers strengthened from the energy of every sleeping mortal in town, he could engulf his form in green fire that was also useful when deflecting any of Danny's attacks. These powers dissipated as soon as his sleep energy supply was cut off by Jazz and Tucker outside of Nocturn's dream. SC Stories Within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series, many of the Pyrokinetic ghosts are imported from mainstream media. There are also a few new characters introduced starting in Season One. Pending more... Danny Phantom: Wraith The Ruasonid use a more advanced version known as Magma Manipulation, which blends Fire based Ghost powers with Earth related features. Other users include Ray Falec and Caroline McLain. Category:Abilities Category:Ghost powers Category:Open to Community